


The Tango of Two

by mcshaneholics



Series: RDR2 Short Stories [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshaneholics/pseuds/mcshaneholics
Summary: Dutch still loves Susan and Susan finds she still loves Dutch.
Relationships: Susan Grimshaw/Dutch van der Linde
Series: RDR2 Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014030
Kudos: 1





	The Tango of Two

Dutch needed some space away from camp, where Arthur—to him was beginning to get just a little annoying. Dutch took in the view in peace for once. He glanced back behind him for a moment to make sure. He was happy Arthur had not followed him for once. Dutch wondered silently what had gotten into Arthur as of late, hanging around camp all day. Just the other day he had asked Arthur why he was following him. To which Arthur had replied, “Just playin’ with ya Dutch. Keep your hair on!”

Dutch hoped that maybe since he had asked Arthur about getting Micah out of jail, that maybe Arthur would go do that and leave him alone. Dutch looked all around for Molly, but didn’t see her anywhere. Dutch finally settled back at his tent, after he spotted her reading on the outskirts of camp. Dutch noticed Arthur talk to Hosea then leave. Then Dutch noticed Susan Grimshaw walk past him, a little drunk still from the events of last night.

Dutch nodded at Susan, and flashed a grin at her. Dutch was surprised when Susan acknowledged him and nodded back at him. “Still a little drunk then from the party last night I take it then?,” Dutch asked. Susan nodded, “Yes Dutch!,” Susan replied sharply back to him.Dutch swept closer to Susan, Molly not being there provided an opportunity—Dutch thought silently. He couldn’t deny he still had feelings for her, despite their history. “What are you doing,”? Susan asked Dutch. “N-Nothing Susan—why do I have to always be doing something?” he asked her a bit cheekily.

Susan frowned at Dutch, “Because, it’s never simple with you Mr. Van Der Linde.” Dutch attempted to shrug off her words. He just truly wanted her because Molly had been going off a lot as of late. Susan folded her arms together. Dutch watched her movements and braced himself for another lecture of hers, which he silently hoped didn’t happen. Though when it happened, Dutch was not at all surprised. Susan glared at Dutch and frowned, “You know Miss O’Shea hardly does any work around here and she’s been mopin’ about that broken mirror day in and day out.” “Dutch, you oughta’ pay more attention to Miss O’Shea.”

“Susan, that woman is a complete headache!”, Dutch sighed and shook his head. “I thought I had feelings for her, but maybe I was mistaken.” “That woman is as vial as a snake!”, Dutch shook his head again. Dutch took Susan in his arms wrapping his arms around her, not caring if anyone was looking. He kissed her lightly-pressing his lips against hers. Susan kissed him back lightly-she had to admit silently that she loved it. Susan couldn’t deny that she still loved Dutch too on some level. He kissed down her neck lightly, then around her neck. Then he kissed up her cheek and nibbled lightly on her earlobe. Susan gave Dutch better access to her neck, and closed her eyes for a few moments.

Susan couldn’t remember when the last time it was that she and Dutch had, had sometime alone. Dutch whispered softly against her earlobe, “I love you now Susan and I will always love you.” Dutch pulled away from Susan reluctantly. As much as he wanted to continue their love dance, Dutch did have some planning to do. “That’s it?! That’s all?!”, Susan asked him lightly. “For now,” Dutch replied looking deeply into her eyes. “I have some planning to do.”


End file.
